


We'll be alright

by Louis_girl_forever1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Minor Character Death, Multi, oh well, ohmygawd I'm bawling, so much crying, yeah I know these arent real tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_girl_forever1/pseuds/Louis_girl_forever1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so sorry Mr. Horan. We tried to save her,"</p>
<p>"She was my everything. I can't live without her Harry I can't,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> No I don't own anything  
> No ally carter isnt a real person  
> No it's not very good  
> Just read it

Niall's p.o.v.:  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Horan. We tried to save her. There was too muh damage and not enough time. I'm sorry. She didn't make it," 

The words hit me like a semi truck. I felt like I couldn't breathe. They were wrong. She couldn't be dead. Ally was too strong to die. This was all a dream. I sighed. No it wasn't. Ally was dead, and I might as well be too. I took a deep breath, with much effort, and tried to think of what to say.

"Thank you," was all I could come up with.

"We can discuss a time for you to-" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I can- I can't deal with this right now. I just-" I turned around and ran out of the room, leaving the doctor mumbling something about understanding how I felt to himself. 

Somehow, I managed to drive myself safely to Harry and Lou's flat. I was too numb to really feel anything, but I knew I was crying as I walked up to the front door.

I was shaking so hard it took all the energy I had just to ring the doorbell. Harry opened the door, and I watched as his fave changed from surprised, to confused, to worried, and then he pulled me into a hug, and I collapsed against him, to weak to stand up on my own.

"She was my e-everything. I can't live without her H-Harry, I can't. I m-m-might as well just kill myself. Life isn't w-worth it," I sobbed into Harry's chest, gasping for breath.

Harry's p.o.v.:  
As soon as I saw Niall's face I knew. He wouldn't come here if she was okay, he would've just called. Watching him cry and wail and talk about killing himself broke my heart. I had to hold back tears of my own. Tears for Niall, and tears for Ally. 

I brought him inside and finally calmed him down enough to fall asleep in Lou's arms. He slept like that all night, with me curled up to Niall'a side. We knew we had to keep him close. I was afraid that if we met him go home he'd kill himself.

Louis' p.o.v.:   
I dreamed about Niall crying. I could see it vividly. He was leaning against Harry, tears pouring out of his eyes, body wracking with sobs, screaming about wanting to be dead. I woke up drenched in sweat, with my hands clenched in fists. I wrapped my arms more tightly around Niall and pulled him as close to me as I could.

"Ill never let you go Ni, never in a million years," I whispered as I drifted back to sleep.


	2. I need to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their first how since Tess' death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not very good.

Niall's p.o.v.:  
After spending a day with Lou and Haz, I felt a little bit better. I was still sort of numb from shock, but I didn't necessarily want to kill myself. 

Harry came back in from the living room to inform us that Paul had confirmed that the concert for tonight was still on. I know the boys had been trying to get it cancelled, mostly for my sake, but also theirs. They were all close to Tess.

"Sorry Ni. It's just too late to cancel. I'm sure Tess-" I winced at her name. "Sorry. She wouldn't have wanted us to cancel, you know it,"

I just nodded, biting my lip to keep from crying. 

Lou tightened his grip on my hand, knowing how sad it made me to hear her name. Then I started thinking about it. She was gone, like really gone. Like, I'd never see her again, gone. Ever.

My eyes welled with tears, which I quickly wiped away with the hand that wasn't gripped tightly in Louis'. 

"Shh shh," Louis cooed. He started humming Little Thigs softly. I nestled into his shoulder, feeling like a baby, but not really caring. Hell, my girlfriend was dead.

Louis p.o.v.:  
That night, we drove Niall with us to the stadium. He hasn't hardly been out of our sight since... It happened. I knew the show tonight was going to be rough, but it couldn't be helped.

Paul told us that of Niall didn't want to test mics, or mark the stage, that he didn't have to, but Niall insisted.

"T-t- she wouldn't have wanted me to stop doing what I love because of her," he said, shakily. He couldn't say her name. Not that I blamed him.

Harry's p.o.v.:  
We were all sitting on the couch backstage, just a few minutes before show time. Niall, on my right, had his head on my shoulder. He'd been sticking clost to me and Lou all night. 

A stage hands came into tell us it was time to go onstage. I gave Niall's knee a quick pat.

"You know you don't have to do this Ni?" I asked.

"I need to Haz," he mumbled tiredly.

"I know, Nialler, I know. But if you new to go offstage for awhile, that's perfectly fine, yeah?" I said.

He nodded, and with that, we headed out onstage.


	3. Take a deep breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's first concert since Tess died. Will he be able to handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it doesn't match with the last chapter, I kinda forgot what happened.

Niall's p.o.v.:  
They told me I didn't have to do the show. They said they'd cancel or so it without me. I couldn't do that to them though. They were friends with her too so it's not like it didn't affect them.

I mean, yes, I truthfully felt like shit. Not that I felt sick, but I just didn't want to do anything but sit around and cry and be held. Louis said that's how girls feel when they're on they're period. I think he was just trying to lighten the mood.

Lou drove Harry and I to the venue we were performing at that night. As soon as I stepped inside Lou Teasdale, our stylist, engulfed me in a hug. 

She pulled back. "Lux wants to tell you something Ni," she said.

Lux had been hiding behind her, though I know she isn't shy. She stepped out from behind her Mom, and I squatted down so I was level with her.

"I'm weally sowwy about your fwiend Niall," she said quietly befitting throwing her arms around my neck and burying her face in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. "Thanks Lux. That means a lot love," I said shakily, fighting to keep from crying. 

Tired of squatting, I grabbed her legs and stood up, balancing her on my hip. 

"How are you holding up Niall?" Lou (Teasdale) asked in a way that I knew meant 'tell the truth'. 

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "If you were anyone else, I'd say I was okay, but god I'm not. Right after- right after it happened I went to Harry's. just cause I didn't want to be alone you know? I don't really remember much about that night, but Louis said I wanted to kill myself," I said quietly.

"Honey!" She exclaimed, making a pouty face. 

"I gotta go Lou, but thanks for checking up," I said, handing Lux to her. "Bye bye Luxury," I said.

"Bye Niall. Can you wave luxy?" She asked Lux, who them baby waved at me. 

I smiled and waved back, walking to the dressing room. I grabbed a bottle of water off the table, taking a sip, before heading backstage.

Liam's p.o.v.:  
We were sittin on the couch backstage, waiting for someone to tell us to head onstage. Niall was still talking to Lou T. Part of me wanted to go check on him, but I knew he didn't want us hovering over him all the time, so I forced myself to stay put.

Finally, Niall walked in. He didn't look any worse than before, but still shaken. I patted the seat next to me on the couch.

Niall sat down next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Isn't Lux just the cutest thing?" I asked, trying to think about happy things. Instantly, I knew I'd said the wrong thing because suddenly Niall was crying again.

"Did you hear what she said? She said 'I'm sorry for your friend' I just-" he stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. "I'm good. I'm good,"

"Ni, your a mess," zayn said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry, I've got to stop doing that. I'm gonna have to keep myself in check when were on stage," he said, shaking his head.

I patted his knee comfortingly. "You'll be fine Ni, don't worry," I said, hoping he would.

Just then, the stage hand motioned for us to head on stage. We all stood up and put on our mics. Then, as always, we ran on stage. 

"Hello Los Angeles," Harry yelled! The crowd screamed. "It is great to see you all here tonight, and we plan to put on a good show!" Harry said into his mic, making the girls in the crowd scream. I turned down the feed on my earpiece, not in the mood for screaming girls.

"Now, before we start, we've got something a little different," he began. He glanced back at Niall nervously.

"Actually, I'm going to let Niall do the talking," he said somewhat awkwardly.

Harry took a few steps back so he was in line with the rest of us, while Niall stepped forewords.

What on earth? I don't remember hearing about anything special we were doing. Wait a minute. He's going to talk about Tess. Oh Lord. 

Niall took a deep breath.


	4. Oh Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall had a but of a breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad. You've been warned.

Niall's p.o.v.  
I'm not the crying type usually. I don't cry at movies or books, but I wasn't sure if I could make it through this speech.

"Hey guys," I began nervously.

"NIALL!!!" Girls screamed everywhere.

I couldn't help but smile. "So, as many of you know, my-" I had to stop. Deep breaths Niall, deep breaths, I told myself. 

"My g-girlfriend T-t-t-" I can't do it. I can't at her name. 

"Tess," it sounds like I was choking.

"She uh, she d-died yesterday," I had to stop again, and listen to all the "aw" ing in the crowd.

"And uh, the boys told me that I, well, that I didn't have to be here tonight. But I couldn't do that to you guys. 

I turned my earpiece back up. Then I heard a piercing scream through the device."she's watching from above," and I just couldn't handle it.

Louis p.o.v.  
All of a sudden Niall stumbled backwards like he's been hit. Liam said to just stay back but, Fuck it, he needs someone. I steppe up beside him, putting a hand on his back. 

"Niall," I said, away from my mic. Harry came and stood on his other side. 

"Lou- I-I-" he broke off sobbing.

"Get him off stage," Harry mouthed.

"Come on love," I said, putting my arm around him and leading him off stage. As soon as I stepped off Lou Teasdale was there. 

"There there honey," she said, pulling Niall's head onto her shoulder. "I got him Lou, go finish your show," she said.

Reluctantly, I headed back in stage. Oh Niall.


	5. This ones for Tess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk about tess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos!! Thanks

Louis p.o.v.:

"Sorry about that guys," I said, addressing the crowd. "I know you won't think any less of him for not doing this show. He's been through a lot these past few days," I swallowed nervously, holding back my own tears.

"I want to hear you be as loud as you can Los Angeles!" Harry screamed, picking up the slack.

"Aggghhhh," 

I turned my earpiece down, not in the mood for screaming. I sure hope Lou doesn't let Niall come back on, he's not ready.

Next thing I knew we were singing What Makes You Beautiful, and then Midnight Memories, Rock Me, Don't Forget Where You Belong, Little White Lies. The set went on and on. Finally, we got a break.

We all rushed off stage to see Niall. He was curled up on a couch in the dressing room. Harry and I rushed over to kneel in front of the couch.

"Hey love," Harry said softly, pushing Niall's hair out of his face.

"Hey," Niall said, giving us a watery smile.

"Lo-Louis," he stuttered.

"What is it babe?" I asked.

"Can I have a hug?" He asked, looking fit to burst into tears.

"Aw Ni," I cooed, wrapping my arms around his small body. He buried his face in my shoulder.

"We're half way done with the show and then you can come back to our place, and we'll watch Disney movies and eat ice cream okay?" I asked him, carding my fingers through his blond hair.

He nodde his head against my shoulder, before letting go. I stood up and hurried off to change.

Zayn's p.o.v.:  
I squatted down in front of Niall. The other boys were getting dressed and I'd already changed.

"Hey Nialler," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"Hi Z," he said.

"We're really proud of you Niall. For going out there and giving it your best shot. For getting up there and talking. You did great, really," I said.

"I don't feel like I did great," he sniffed sadly.

"We'll you did. I promise," I said, before patting his head, and heading back on stage.

The first song we were singing was little things. I knew that this was going to be bad. It was emotional enough without a friend dying.

"Before we start this next song I'd just like to say a few words," Harry looked nervous.

"Tess has been around for a long time. She was an amazing friend of all of us, and Niall's first real relationship. We all already miss her so much and- Niall doesn't even know how he's going to manage without her. She was Niall's rock. God she was all of our rock," he paused and hooks deep breath. 

Louis stepped up beside Harry and put his hand on Harry's back. "What Harry means is that she was here for us. Tour gets stressful, but Tess was always waiting for us on the bus with cookies, lemonade, movies, and comfortable clothes sitting out on our bunks. She helped us all through bad publicity, being mobbed, drama, everything. Nothing was too much for her to handle," he said, before leading Harru back to the stairs.

Then it was Liam's turn. "Like Harry said, Niall's taking this hard. He needs a much support as he can get. Fan mail, tweets, direct messages, anything you can do would be greatly appreciated by us, and it would mean the world to Niall," he looke back at me questioningly. I nodded. I had something to say.

"I uh, I'm not good at this sort of thing honestly," I laughed nervously. "Basically what the boys all said, and I just, uh, this ones for Tess everybody," I said as the music started to play.


End file.
